Processing devices access memory when performing operations and/or when executing instructions of an application. For example, a processing device may read data from a memory and/or may write data to a memory when adding two numbers (e.g., may read the two numbers from the memory and may write the result to the memory). A memory may be divided into multiple banks and each bank may include multiple pages. When accessing the memory (e.g., when accessing a page in the memory), the processing device may open the page in order to read data and/or write data to a page. A processing device may use an open page policy or a close page policy when accessing the memory. When using an open page policy, the processing device may keep pages open after accessing (e.g., reading and/or writing data to) the pages. When using a close page policy, the processing device may close a page after it has been accessed.